


Agents need rest

by Hastilt



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastilt/pseuds/Hastilt
Summary: Agent 3 finds herself tired after the whole deal that was the underground facility .
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Agents need rest

They all rested up at Pearl’s manor after the NILS battle. Three barely remembered how half of the way even went as they neared Inkopolis, she decided she was just too tired to even care. It was hard getting any rest, with her trying to balance herself on the helicopter pad and trying not to fall into the water _thank you so much_.

So as soon as they hit the manor, Three dragged herself over to the nearest soft surface in her guest room and collapsed onto it. Even if she would’ve rather just gone back to her own apartment, she was just dead tired at this point. Getting a concussion and getting her body pushed to her limit after being possessed got her knocked out twice, she deserved a well-earned rest.

Without noticing, Eight peeped through the door, probably startled by the loud thud, and checked upon Three. While she looked complacent with her improvised bed that was the fluffy carpet, Eight couldn’t help feeling like he should help her onto an actual bed. Carefully, he cradled his arms around her and lifted her up, walking towards the bed that was literally 5 meters in front of them. She must’ve been really done for. Eight nestled her on top of the blankets, and gently covered her in another, hopefully not too hot for her liking. At least she had removed her vest and other gear before. Not wanting to disturb too much, he parted his way but gave her a warm smile before leaving.

~~~

In her dream it was pitch black; all life sucked out—only by herself. Water was leaking through the invisible ceiling and filled the room, somehow letting her float on top. There she couldn’t feel anything—the water having no current to push her around, only lulling her into a deeper sleep within her dream. After the first set of hands wrapped around her, the ceiling came crashing down, revealing light. The debris hitting the water created sloshes and ripples of waves ricocheting the very not awake Inkling abound.

Though amidst her dream delirium, Three remembers something interrupting her nightmare. It was warm sensation, evolving to the most cuddly of the cuddliest hugs embracing her—light but firm. Oh cod, that was an embarrassing thought. But she didn’t mind at the time. The snuggles were worth it and they were awesome no doubt. Her eyes had been shut, both in reality and within her dream, so she couldn’t tell whose comfort it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small ficlet I had from 2 years ago that I finally decided to clean up and post


End file.
